Her Heart Lies in the Underground
by Nemo Blue Rose
Summary: Sarah get hit by a car after being plagued by strange dreams. No matter what she does her heart can't escape him, not even die.
1. Prolouge

_ There was a screech and the car came flying straight at her. She was frozen like a deer in the headlights, she could do nothing. She closed her eyes and waited for it to hit her with its fatal blow. All of a sudden she felt something hit her, but it wasn't the car for it had come from the wrong angle. She caught a glimpse of blond hair as the person ran into the forest and the car spun around her missing her by about five feet._

She woke up to a start and gasped, "Jareth." She looked around her small room in the semi-light and didn't see head nor hair of the Goblin King or his goblin followers. She flopped back down into her bed and stared at the ceiling.

It had been seven years since she had escaped the labyrinth and defeated Jareth. '_You have no power over me.' _She could remember the broken expression that covered his face when she spoke those words. He had the appearance of a broken hearted lover, but he never loved her. If he did he would have let her and her brother go home.

She grabbed the white stuffed owl, the only stuffed animal she still had , that she had gotten a month after returning. She hated Jareth yet she wanted to see him so badly, and now he had begun to haunt her dreams as well.

She got out of bed realizing she had about an hour to get ready for work. She worked at an office in town that worked with advertising and arranging concerts. She always dreamed to become an actor like her mother but was unable to obtain a part in any troop.

After taking a quick shower and getting changed to the kitchen/living room of her appartment. The appartment had very few decorations of any sort and the walls were a dull cream color. The floor was covered by cheap black carpet.

She grabbed a granola bar and a bottle of water before sprinting out the door. The office was about twelve or thirteen blocks away from the apartment building. She normally got out of the house earlier because she always walked to work unless it was raining or snowing. She walked quickly the dream haunting her. Something was off today, but she couldn't place her finger on it.

She got to the fourth block which ran close to the forest. A cold chill ran down her back and she felt as if she was being watched. She looked around for the person. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a flash of blond hair but nothing more. All of sudden there was a loud screech and she turned to see the car flying towards her. She screamed her dream was coming true. She felt immense pain as the car hit her. Jareth did not save her this time. Only in her dreams. Then her sight went black.

**Author's note: I don't do many author's notes so don't worry. Thanks for reading my first Labyrinth story. Please review.**


	2. Only In Our Dreams

There sat the Goblin King in his throne juggling one of his crystals back and forth upon his hand. The room was empty except for him. The ever trouble making goblins gone having left the king and his horrible mood swings. Of course it wasn't his fault it was hers. '_Fear me, Love me. And I will be your slave.'_

She was the first person ever to complete the labyrinth. Oh, yes, he remembered that day and how he wished he could forget. He had offered her everything, her hearts desires, himself. She had won the almighty Goblin King's heart and he hated her for it. No one was ever able to break his composure, his heart, but the girl did. She destroyed him sending him into a horrible sense of loss and sorrow, and now his goblins have left him. He was an emotional wreck all because of a fifteen year old girl.

He threw the crystal ball he was holding across the room, and watched as it smashed into the wall. He had offered her everything, but she was just too stubborn. He growled and rose from his chair then continued to the window. He sat on the ledge and stared out upon the labyrinth.

The labyrinth was one of his many creations, but it was the only one that took on a life of its own. While she was here it was beautiful, but now it reflected his mood and looked as if it were dying. It had become a living thing on its own accord before that.

He conjured another crystal and focused it upon Sarah. He sighed and ran a hand through his messy blond hair. '_You have no power over me.' _When she said those words he was subjected to a life of solitude and sorrow. He looked in the crystal and saw her sleeping form. He could see she was having a frightful nightmare and this worried him. The frown on his face growing deeper, not out of sorrow but rather pity. She sat up quickly in her bed and saw her shout his name. Though the crystal produced no sound, but he could read her lips.

He watched her throughout the rest of the morning until she got ready to take her shower. At that time he peeled his eyes away from her still feeling that she deserved respect even after she stole his heart.

He had enough. He had to at least see her in person or he would surely go mad. He jumped out the window with such ferocity that a being from Aboveground would think he was suicidal. About five feet from the ground he shifted his form into that of a snowy owl with wide amber eyes. His wingspan nearly reached eight feet across.

When he arrived in the Aboveground he followed her from her apartment. Once they were a couple of blocks away and near the forest he swooped down and shifted back to his human form. He stayed along the inner edge of the forest staying out of her sight. She seemed able to sense his presence and kept looking around for the mystery being.

"Well, well Sarah. Let us play a little game shall we." He whispered to himself. He kept appearing in the edge of her vision where she could only see enough of him to be paranoid. All of a sudden there was a horrible screech and before he could stop it the car came rushing towards Sarah's fragile form.

He could do nothing to stop it, not even rearrange time. He couldn't save her he could only hope. He screamed enraged he was almost certain he could feel her pain. People started to get out of the car and with one quick glance at her he vanished back to his world.

He was such a bastard. If he hadn't played head games with her they would probably be sitting in her apartment talking. Well, him talking and her yelling. Why, didn't he try to help her? He could have at least tried to stop the car, but no not even a Fae could have have stopped it.

He sat on the window sill and contemplated jumping. He deserved it, he deserved death. After what he had dealt to that poor girl, who had done nothing more than wished her brother away. Even though she had done that, she hadn't realized it was real, that he was real. Also she hadn't seen the consequences of it.

He had no excuse though. He had offered her everything and she denied it, he should've left it at that. But no, he had to be the selfish, over dramatic, bastard of a Fae that he was. He could feel the tears sting his eyes as he had a total and complete breakdown far worse than any he had before. About an hour and a million tears later he conjured a crystal. He wanted her, loved her, and one thing was certain he absolutely needed her.

The crystal he conjured produced noise and he felt shock course through him for a minute before the true shock of what he heard._ 'She'll live, but she'll remain comatose. Were not sure how long as of now, at least long enough for her injuries to heal. Also she won't awaken until she has gained her energy back.'_ He became light headed as he heard these words, she was going to live.

Then his cause for celebration died as he realized he still couldn't communicate or be with her. Finally, after some thought it struck him, he could be with her.

In her dreams.

**Author's Note: There you go chapter two of Her Heart Lives in the Underground. Thanks for reading read and review. (P.S. Does anybody else think that Jareth is such a bizarre character that it makes him too interesting. I'm talking about in the movie. I think the voice and the appearance just take it to a new level.) Sorry my rant is now over. Thanks again for reading. Next chapter will be up soon.**


	3. In Too Deep

It was dark. Oh, such a heavy silent darkness it was. She felt immense fear at first, but it was beginning to ebb away leaving her in the pure nothingness. She was standing on a soft and fluffy substance that made her feel as if she were floating. It had almost no texture at all.

She could tell she was barefoot and had an ankle-length shift on, but this was all she could tell about her appearance. She laid down and let time pass pondering silent thoughts. One main thought kept nagging at her no matter how many times she tried to chase it from her mind it was still there.

'_Is this death.'_She remember getting hit by the car, and the fact that Jareth hadn't saved her. She opened her eyes and stared out into the darkness, and she saw him. It couldn't be him because he seemed to be glowing from some inner light. She continued to hold a staring contest with him until his eyes turned an amber brown and he began to shrink. Fur started sprouting all over his body. A small deformed looking creature, similar in appearance with a squirrel, came scampering towards her before it ran off into the surrounding darkness.

There was a strange object ahead of her glowing brightly in the deep darkness. She got on her knees and crawled towards it when she got closer she saw it was a peach. She let out a gasp and broke out into hysterical laughter. It was just to ironic. She reached out and grabbed so she could examine it closer. _'You know I really just don't care anymore.' _And with that she bit into the peach savoring the oh so familiar taste that she had only tasted once before. She felt the heavy urge to sleep pull over her and she didn't try to fight it. She lay down and fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

* * *

He was walking around in the throne room trying remember the spell that would enable him to walk in her dreams. He plopped down into the throne and felt exhaustion fall over him, and he gave in willingly unable to fight it. He felt as if someone was pulling him, and when he opened his eyes he realized he wasn't in his castle anymore.

He was in pure darkness, but he could hear breathing, '_Where in the bloody name of the Unseelie am I.'_ The breathing was deep but quiet and far off. He started to wander off, following the deep breathing that was oddly familiar to him.

He decided to try conjuring a light crystal and found that it proved to be a difficult task, but he could feel his power slowly returning. He started humming the song that he had sung to Sarah at the Goblin Ball when she had eaten the tainted peach. He soon noticed he was barefoot, and bit his tongue to keep from laughing. The rest of his outfit was normal but his boots were missing. He felt his nerves set on edge when the cool granite like material beneath his feet changed to an odd squishy surface. He looked down at it and noted it looked like gray carpet, but it had a smooth flawless texture.

He continued walking forward until he saw a form sitting on the ground in the distance. '_Sarah?!'_ He stood still unsure of what to do.

* * *

She heard muffled footsteps coming near she sat up and faced the direction of the inferior noise and waited. She could see a glowing object in the distance. Closing her eyes on what she believed was another of her illusions.

She heard soft humming of a familiar tune and recognized it as the song Jareth had sung to her at the ball after she ate the peach. Her eyes flew open and she saw him standing a few feet in front of her. He was holding a glowing crystal in his gloved hand. Her heart nearly stopped as she examined his features.

His peircing mismatched blue eyes gazing at her in a way that made her feel as if he was looking straight through her. His high cheek bones and sharp jaw highlighted by the shallow light. His hair was the messy blond it always was. His thin lips were curled into his characteristic smirk. The outfit he wore was all black but normal. When she noticed he wasn't wearing any shoes she had to bite back the laugh that threatened to escape.

"Sarah?" She looked at his eyes and could see the confusion deep in his eyes.

"You're just another illusion." She sighed in defeat.

"I can assure you I am quite real." She could tell he was thoroughly annoyed from the tone in his voice and the way he placed his hands on his hips. She could feel herself swoon in his amazing and terrifying presence. _'Get a grip girl.'_

Of course she was too stubborn for her own good, "Prove it." She hissed the command at him.

"Very well," he growled through his teeth before stepping towards her.

She tried to back up but was stopped by his arms wrapping around her in a tight embrace. Then he did the unexpected and kissed her.

* * *

Author's Note: There you go. A cliff hanger. Thanks for reading please review. I absolutely love getting reviews from you guys.


	4. Drop Dead

The glowing crystal grew brighter and fell from his hand landing on the soft floor with a dull thud. His arms tightened around her pulling her closer. Her body tensed as he pulled away he looked closer at her face and watched as the happy smile that lingered upon her lips turned into a sharp smirk. Before he knew it her hand had come in contact with his face.

The whole left side of his face was burning, and her bright green eyes scorched when he looked back at her. Her anger and stubbornness were her trade marks, he expected it. "Well, you told me to prove it, and you seemed to..." Her hand swatted him across the other side of his face. His hands clenched at his sides trying to hold back from hitting her. "Stupid prick, I wish you would leave me alone. You even bother me in death." She was surprised when he burst out laughing. "What is so funny?"

He looked up at her his blue eyes shimmering brightly, "Your not dead."

"What?"

"I said your not dead. Please don't make me repeat myself." He turned around to calm himself a bit.

"I'm... I'm... Not dead." There was a dull thud and Jareth turned around. She had fainted. He ran over and sat next to her. Her breathing was normal, as was her pulse. He laid her across her lap. The light crystal rolled towards him revealing her features. He was absolutely infatuated with her.

He picked up the crystal and felt a chill travel down his spine at the image that played behind his eyes.

He saw that morning passing but she didn't get hit. Because of him. In the vision he pulled her from in front of the car. "Oh, my Sarah, your dream. It's all my fault. I'm... Sorry love." He felt the tears pour down his face staining the front of her dress.

She squirmed in his arms and he looked down at her as she opened her eyes and fixed him with a hateful glare. She saw the tears on his face and her stubborn anger died inside of her. Without logic thought she reached up and caressed the side of his face, and he closed his eyes. A sudden wave of guilt washed over her.

He opened his eyes which were once again shining with tears, "I'm sorry."

"What for this time?" A small grin graced her face, he just rolled his eyes annoyed by her comment.

"I wasn't fast enough... If it wasn't for me you wouldn't have been hit." She rolled her eyes and stood up staring out into the vacant darkness. He stood and put his hand on her shoulder.

"I can't believe you came back... I... Missed you." The last part of what she said came as a mere whisper barely heard in the great darkness, but he heard her. "What did you say?" He asked more out of shock than as he didn't hear her. She spun around quickly to face him.

"I said I missed you! I missed you! I missed you." She screamed in defeat. When she looked into his eyes she saw pure happiness and, love. No, he couldn't love her. He couldn't possibly love her. She never showed any affection towards him so why would he care for her. He wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace and placed his chin on her shoulder. She could feel his face pressing in her hair as he muttered the words he had years ago. The word she believed were to throw her off in her journey through the labyrinth.

"How you turn the world

You precious thing.

You starve and near exhaust me.

Everything I've done,

I've done for you.

I move the stars for no one.

You've run so long.

You've run so far.

Your eyes can be so cruel,

Just as I can be so cruel,

Oh, I do believe in you.

Yes. I. Do.

I really meant that. I also meant it when I said this.

Fear me. Love me. Do as I say, and I'd be your slave. And I'd do anything for you to grant your dreams. Can't you see that. I love you! I love you, and every since you left the labyrinth. Even though I wanted be near you, to talk to you, but I couldn't. Not until you spoke my name. I love you." She pulled away from him and looked in his eyes. Trying to find if he was lying or joking, but she could only see deep affection and love in his deep mismatched blue eyes.

"You... You do?"

"Yes. I do. It's because of you..." He stopped and lowered his eyes as if ashamed of himself. "Because of me, what?"

"Because I couldn't pull my head out of the clouds, and quit thinking of you, my kingdom fell to ruins." His eyes flashed with anger and it frightened her, but she could see it wasn't meant for her. He fell to his knees and whispered to himself more than her, "I'm a bloody fool falling in love with a woman who will never love me." He put his head in his hands and began to cry the stress, the sorrow, from the past years attacking him burying him.

She knelt in front of him and pulled his hands away from his face. He looked so vulnerable, so young, the tears staining his cheeks, proof he had emotions. Proof he has a heart. He looks stunning when he's playing the role of Goblin King, but now. Now, when he's being himself, Jareth, he is absolutely beautiful. He looked up at her tears welling in his eyes and her heart broke. No, broke is not a good enough word, shattered is more like it.

It was then she realized she loved this man in front of her, be he demon or angel she loved him with her whole heart and soul, and she could no longer deny it. She brushed the stray hairs from his face and wiped the tears from his cheeks and around his eyes. He looked like a man with no hope of living. She felt the tears begin to stream down her face as she held his head in her hands.

"Jareth... I... I... I love you too."

**Author's Note: There you go a new chapter of Her Heart Lies in the Underground. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was at church camp for a week. Well Thanks for reading. Please review.**


End file.
